


You Deserve It

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate take, F/M, Fluff, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Snogging, the hallway scene, they deserve all the happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: An alternate take on the hallway scene in TEH. Just a bit of fun canon divergence.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	You Deserve It

“Moriarty slipped up, he made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn’t matter at all to me was the one person that mattered the most,” Sherlock confessed, his voice deep and soft.

Her heart thumped in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Could he really mean…?

“You made it all possible,” he clarified, not wanting to be so transparent about his feelings for her. He took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes glanced down to her left hand. “But you can’t do this again, can you?”

She knew he had taken notice of the ring on her finger. The damn thing felt so heavy, dragging her down. He told her his congratulations and he listened to her go on about a man she was no longer sure she ever really loved. Molly had tried to move on, really, she had, but with him back, it was no longer an easy lie to tell. “I’ve no idea why I’m telling you all of this.”

“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper,” he told her, attempting to look happy for her. His eyes betrayed him, the sadness so evident. “You deserve it.” Sherlock felt his heart breaking with each passing moment. “After all, not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths.”

“No?” she whispered.

He shook his head. “No.” Another step forward, and he felt he might lose his nerve.

Molly could hardly move, breathe or think. He was a force to be reckoned with, and she wanted this so badly. He smiled, love in his eyes, and she knew. Sherlock kissed her cheek so tenderly, it made her want to cry. “You’re right,” she said. He slowly began to pull away. “I do deserve to be happy...and so do you.”

Just a slight turn of her face and her lips met his. She heard him mumble her name as he kissed her back. Molly slipped off her ring, sliding it into her pocket, making a note in her head to talk with Tom tonight. And she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. God, she loved him so much. She had never stopped.

He eventually broke away, a soft smacking sound echoing in the hallway, and leaned his forehead against hers. “Are you sure?”

She nuzzled her nose against his. “Yes,” she smiled. “I’ve never been surer of anything else.”

“Then I ask you again…fancy some chips?”

Molly slid her hands down to his sides. “It’s a date.”


End file.
